


Magic Steve

by indiepjones46



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prankster Kono, Schmoop, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are all ready to settle in for a movie night, courtesy of Kono. Hinjinks and smut ensue when they discover that the movie isn't what they thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the show or movies, just the ridiculous plot.
> 
> Beta: just me
> 
> Notes: This short story is a follow-up of sorts to my last McDanno story called Anything You Want (sorry, don't know how to link yet). You can definitely read each one as a stand-alone, but there are a few minor elements in this story from the last one. It's kind of ridiculous and kind of hot, but definitely amusing. Enjoy!

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t just rent it from Redbox or order it online like a normal person,” Danny complained to Steve as he cued up the movie.

Steve slid the drawer closed on the DVD player and then collapsed on the couch next to Danny. He threw one arm around the back of the couch and liberated his beer from Danny’s outstretched hand with the other.

“We’ve already been over this, Danny. The new _Terminator_ movie doesn’t come out on DVD for another two weeks. What’s the big deal?” Steve grouched as he closed the remaining space between their bodies.

Danny turned his head to give his partner the stink eye. “What is the big deal? Are you serious right now? The big deal is that we are watching a pirated movie, babe. We are officers of the law and we are currently breaking said laws. Where did you even get this anyway?”

Steve grinned and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Danny’s scruffy cheek. “Kono gave it to me. She said it was a great movie and that we would really like it. She said there was lots of action and music and even some sexy scenes in it. Throw in a few guns, explosions, and Arnold Schwarzenegger, and you’ve got my attention.”

Danny just shook his head in disbelief and maneuvered the bowl of popcorn to balance between their laps. When he felt little stabbing needles in his thigh, he looked down to see a black kitten with blue eyes peering with interest into the bowl while using his legs for purchase. Danny sighed, picked the kitten up, and moved it over to Steve’s lap.

“Seriously, babe. These cats are a menace. What the fuck was I even thinking to get you one for your birthday, much less a second one the next day?” Danny griped as he pried a sweet brown tabby kitten off of his pant leg and reluctantly brought it up to cuddle against his neck.

Steve shot him a knowing smirk. “You were thinking that you loved me and that I had fucked your brains out so thoroughly that you were willing to give me whatever I wanted,” he explained patiently as his long fingers rubbed under the kitten’s chin until it purred. “Besides, you like to pretend you hate them, but I’ve seen you playing with Beretta when you think I’m not looking.”

Danny sighed as the aforementioned kitten licked a raspy tongue across his chin. “Fine. Okay, so maybe I kind of like this one a little tiny bit, but she is sweet and friendly, unlike your devil spawn there that seems to always know when to attack my toes from under the bed to scare the piss out of me. I will also concede that you did, indeed, fuck my brains out that night, so I still blame you for this whole mess, because I was clearly not in my right mind when I agreed to a second cat.”

Steve held the little black kitten up to his face and laughed when it batted at his nose. “Don’t listen to him, Sig. He has issues and an apparent grudge against ninjas. You and me, buddy. I’ll teach you everything I know,” Steve promised the small male cat.

“Super. That’s just great, Steven. Now, how about you put the cat down and pick up the remote so we can watch the movie?” Danny demanded around a mouthful of popcorn.

Steve complied readily and pressed play on the remote. Danny shuffled the tabby kitten into a more comfortable spot nestled next to his leg so that Danny could nestle closer to the radiating warmth that was Steve. As the opening credits for the movie began to play, both men grew quiet and even stopped munching on popcorn as they stared in confusion and a little bit of fear.

“Uh, babe,” Danny said carefully, “This is not the new _Terminator_ movie.”

Steve’s hand was frozen halfway to his mouth with his beer bottle. “I can see that, Danny.”

They continued to watch in silence for a few more minutes until Danny spoke again. “I’m pretty sure that this is that male stripper movie with Channing Tatum in it. I heard Kono talking about it on the phone with one of her cousins.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Steve conceded. “How much do you want to bet that she did this on purpose?”

“I wouldn’t take that bet, because it would be pointless. I swear, one of these days, I’m going to accidentally on purpose shoot that woman,” Danny stated conversationally.

Steve sighed heavily and placed the black kitten on the floor. “Well, there goes our movie night. We’ve already seen all the other ones we’ve got like a million times. Unless…” he trailed off.

Danny quirked an eyebrow at him. “Unless what, Steven? Are you really suggesting that we watch a movie about male strippers?”

Steve blew out a huff of breath. “What? No! I’m just saying that unless you want to go out to a theater, then this is our only option. There’s no games on right now, and nothing good comes on TV on Saturday evenings. What would you suggest we do?”

Danny shrugged. “I’d rather not go out tonight. After we wrapped that case this morning, the last thing I want to do is leave this house. I guess we can try it for a while, but if I see any anyone’s junk, we’re turning it off.”

Steve grinned and replied, “You see my junk all the time, Danno, and you don’t seem to mind it. In fact, you can see it right now if you want to.”

Danny ran his hand down over Steve’s clenching abdomen as he gave the suggestion some thought. “Believe me, babe, there is nothing I want more right now, but I still need some time to digest dinner before I can do anything strenuous. And for the things I want to do to you, I will need to be doing some very strenuous things.”

Steve unfurled that slow, sexy grin that never failed to make Danny hard as a rock. “They say good things come to those that wait, so I guess I have no choice but to wait before I can come.”

“That was real clever, babe. Did you think of that one all by yourself?” Danny replied, sarcasm and humor dusting his words.

Steve just leaned forward to lick his way into Danny’s mouth in an obscene kiss that had Danny wanting to abandon his previous stance of waiting. When Steve finally pulled back, Danny was dazed and shifting uncomfortably. Steve settled back into the couch and pressed play on the remote.

“The movie is over there, Danny,” Steve pointed at the TV helpfully as he scooped up a handful of the popcorn.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I love you, too, babe. Now, let’s see if we can learn anything useful,” Steve replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next two hours, Danny and Steve watched the movie and made comments that went something like this:

Danny: “This movie is kind of like porn. The plot sucks, but the moves are at least interesting. Also, I’m still waiting to figure out what the ‘XXL’ portion of the title has to do with anything.”

Steve: “I wonder what kind of exercise routine Joe Manganiello does to get so ripped. Do you see those abs? I’d kill to have abs like that.”

Danny: “How does any one man get that lucky? I mean, Tatum is good-looking, dances like a freaking robot, and makes millions of dollars a year doing movies. I, on the other hand, have to sweat my balls off chasing perps through the rain forest while dodging bullets and freakish bugs while making little more than our mailman. Where’s the justice, I ask you?”

Steve: “Danny, did you see that? He picked her up and flipped her over his shoulders until his face was in her crotch. I swear to God, the only thing keeping this movie from being porn is that they are all wearing some clothes. Hey, isn’t that guy a wrestler or something?”

Danny: “Jesus! They could take their clothes off right now and fuck any woman in that room on top of a mountain of dollar bills. We are in the wrong line of work, babe.”

Steve: “I’m confused. I can’t tell what it is that’s turning me on right now about this movie. Is it Channing Tatum and his magic moves, or is it the simulated fucking of the women? I’m kind of glad this is almost over. On the other hand, I kind of want to rewind it and watch some of it again.”

When the movie was finally over, Danny and Steve sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Steve turned to look at Danny and said, “You know, I don’t think what they were doing was all that hard. I mean, I know I can’t do some of the complicated things that Channing Tatum did, but I could definitely do the stuff those other guys did.”

Danny arched an eyebrow and a slow grin stretched across his face. “Care to give me a demonstration, babe? I even have some singles that I could tuck if you do a good job.”

Steve’s hazel eyes sparkled with the challenge. “Want to take this upstairs?”

Danny stood to his feet quickly and arranged the two sleeping kittens together in the warm spot where they had been sitting. “After you, Magic Steve.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **To fully enjoy the experience of this chapter, I highly suggest you go to YouTube and cue up the video for "Untitled (How Do You Feel)" by D'Angelo. Believe me, your imagination will thank you for it.

Danny divested himself of his shirt and took a seat on a straight-backed chair in the middle of the bedroom. Thumbing through his phone, he pulled up the music app that Grace had installed for him, and pulled up the category for hip hop music called “Beats Between the Sheets.” He grinned when he saw the first song in the cue was D’Angelo’s _Untitled (How Does It Feel)_. He hoped that whatever Steve has planned was going to feel pretty damned good.

He fidgeted in his seat and called out testily, “Are you about ready in there, babe?” When Steve replied that he needed another minute, Danny added, “Okay, but just so you know, I’m feeling a little uncomfortable sitting here like this. Also, I apologize in advance if I laugh, because you and I both know that this is ridiculous, right?”

“Just shut up and start the music, Danny,” Steve’s voice demanded behind the bathroom door.

Danny placed the phone in the music dock and pressed play. The slow, seductive beat of the music rolled through the room and Danny watched anxiously as the door to the bathroom opened up and Steve began to step into the room to the beat of the music. _Step, slide, step, slide_ … until he came to a halt right in front of Danny’s chair.

Danny’s mouth dried up as he took in what Steve was wearing. He swallowed thickly and muttered, “Oh, you motherfucker. You had to wear the fatigues, didn’t you?”

Steve smirked and snapped a sharp salute. He was wearing the new fatigues that were a mix of dark blue and gray with a matching cap on his head. The sleeves were rolled up, framing his muscled forearms, and the pants were tucked into the shiny black boots on his feet. As the music continued to play, Steve broke rank and sauntered over to where Danny was breathing heavily. With a small flourish, he tipped his hat off, hooked it on Danny’s head, and used it to pull Danny’s face close to his own. Steve made as if he was leaning in for a kiss, but at the last moment, he veered away to run his nose up the curve of Danny’s jaw. Danny sucked in a breath and almost got dizzy as the smell of Steve’s cologne combined with his natural scent that caused all the blood in his body to rush straight into his cock.

Before Danny could get his hands on him, Steve moved back and clicked his boots together before taking a short, sliding step to the right on the beat, and then another to the left. Danny was mesmerized as every movement Steve made was graceful, powerful, overtly sexual, and perfectly choreographed to the beat. When the line from the song stated, “ _Now you already got me where you want me, baby/I just want to be your man/How does it feel?”_ , Steve’s hands moved from button to button on his shirt until it hung open on the sides to reveal the cut definition of his chest.

“Oh, Jesus. You used the baby oil,” Danny rasped, his hands clenched in fists on his legs.

Steve’s chest and abs glistened in the light of the flickering candles that Danny had lit while waiting. When D’Angelo crooned, “ _I won’t stop till you want/Silly little games you and me play”_ , Steve stripped the shirt all the way off and tossed it to the side to display his chest, shoulders, and tattooed arms that rippled and flexed as he ran a hand through his hair while he pivoted to show Danny his back. Danny’s breathing was already getting faster, but when Steve closed the distance between them and straddled his thighs while still standing, he thought he would pass out from lack of air.

Steve gripped Danny’s right hand in his left and placed it on the oiled surface of his abs and began to slowly drag it downward. As the song played _“I get so excited when I’m around you, baby,”_ Steve thrust his hard cock into the flat of Danny’s palm before releasing him and stepping back again. Danny had no idea that taking off shoes and socks could be so fucking sexy, but somehow, Steve more than managed it. Danny swallowed as he realized that Steve only had his pants left and the song was only half over. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to whichever deity that was listening that this song was over seven minutes long.

Once again, Steve stepped and slid closer to Danny as his hand rested on his belt buckle. As he unfastened the belt, his hips snapped forward in shallow thrusts to the words _“How does it feel?”_ until he slid the belt out of the loops. Grasping an end in each hand, he looped it around Danny’s neck, planted a foot between Danny’s legs, and firmly pulled Danny’s head toward his crotch while he thrust upward to meet him. He let the belt go and dropped it to the floor, but Danny’s eyes were glued to where Steve’s hands were working the button free on his pants. When the flaps were parted and showing the sinful trail of hair that led downward toward the obvious bulge in his pants, he ran his hand slowly down over the bumps of his ab muscles and then down inside his pants until he was cupping himself. _“Why do you wanna hold it back, baby?”_ the song begged as Steve thrust into his own hand.

Danny unconsciously wiped a drop of sweat off from his brow as Steve finally dropped his pants to reveal navy blue boxer briefs that could have been painted on with a brush. Steve stepped and slid back over to Danny and fell to his knees to look up at his speechless partner. His hands gripped Danny’s calves and moved them upward slowly until he reached his knees and then pushed them wider. As the singer crooned _“I just wanna make it fast/Kiss you all up and down, all around/Make you feel the way I do,”_ Steve lowered his head to rub his hair over Danny’s straining crotch before running his mouth over Danny’s hardness until the other man let out a helpless groan of frustration.

Steve continued to kiss up Danny’s chest as the music played softly, stopping to lick and nip at his nipples, until he straddled Danny’s lap and buried his hands in Danny’s soft, blonde locks to pull his head back. Steve gently bit Danny’s chin and then slanted a deep, passionate kiss across his lips as his hips thrust in time to the music against Danny’s hard cock. Danny finally got his hand on Steve’s ass and used his strength to press Steve into him harder and grind their pelvises together.

When he finally pulled away, Steve nuzzled behind Danny’s ear and whispered, “I don’t hear you laughing, Danny.”

Danny thought he was going to come in his pants right there, and his voice came out husky and deep as he replied, “I’ll show you how I feel, Steven. Take those underwear off and get your sexy ass on that bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve complied readily, dropping his boxer briefs to the floor before stretching out across the bed like a sinful gift from the gods. Danny wasted no time in divesting himself of his pants and boxers and crawled up the bed until he was pressed against the full length of Steve’s body. Danny ran his thumb across Steve’s bottom lip while they locked eyes, thundercloud blue to stormy hazel, before pressing down on Steve’s chin to open his mouth. Danny sank his tongue inside, licking and swirling around Steve’s, as they battled for dominance, but Danny knew that he would win this round.

He grabbed Steve’s wrists in his hands and pressed them into the pillow to each side of Steve’s head. Leaning in close to his ear, Danny hissed, “You are such a fucking tease, you know that? Now you’re going to deliver on your promise, sailor.”

Steve’s hips thrust up toward Danny in unspoken agreement as a soft moan escaped his lips at the sensation of Danny roughly biting and sucking a trail down his neck. “I told you, Danno. You can have me anytime, anywhere, and any way you want me. I’m yours.”

A shiver of longing raced Danny’s spine and his cock grew even stiffer as it bobbed between their bodies. The music that continued to pour through the speakers with a slow, seductive beat made his blood rush faster as he ran his hands all over Steve’s chest that still was slick and shiny with the oil. He traced his thumb in circles over his small, hardened nipples until Steve gasped and panted beneath him. Danny continued even lower and felt his mouth water at the sight of Steve’s gorgeous cock straining and weeping for him. He lowered his head and ran the flat of his tongue over the tip, swiping up the fluid gathered there, and tearing a ragged groan from Steve’s throat.

“Don’t you dare come yet, Steven,” Danny warned him. “I don’t want you to come until my cock is buried deep inside you.”

Before the other man could answer, Danny took Steve’s length deep into his mouth and sucked hard. Steve cried out and tried to thrust his hips, but Danny held him firmly to the bed as he moved up and down the long, thick shaft of his cock. He pulled back enough to swipe his tongue around the rim of the crown before taking him deep again.

“Oh, fuck, Danny! Please, I can’t hold on much longer. You have to stop doing that and just fuck me already. Please,” he begged, his voice wrecked with longing.

Danny let him go with a lewd popping noise. “Roll over on your stomach,” he ordered and turned away without checking for Steve’s compliance.

He retrieved the bottle of slick from the drawer of the bedside table and resumed his place between Steve’s legs. He took a moment to admire the long, lean stretch of muscled beauty beneath him and couldn’t resist cupping and squeezing the lush mounds of Steve’s ass in his palms. He pulled them apart and dove in to lathe the puckered ring of flesh with his tongue, dipping inside and thrusting until Steve whimpered for mercy. Danny relented long enough to drizzle a generous amount of lube along his crack and began to work it around Steve’s opening before plunging his finger inside.

“More, Danny,” Steve begged as his partner fucked in and out of him with two fingers now.

Danny obliged, adding a third finger, and waited for Steve to relax and quit hissing before he worked him open to accept Danny’s cock. Though Steve was longer than Danny in that department, Danny had the advantage in girth. His cock was thick and he knew Steve would feel it for days after he was done with him.

“Lift your hips up some, babe,” Danny ordered, his hand hooked over his hip bone to help lift him.

Steve widened his legs, settled his knees a little further up the mattress, and tilted his pelvis toward his partner. Danny poured more of the slick liquid along his shaft and stroked himself until he was completely covered. He maneuvered closer to Steve’s bottom and wedged his knees inside his thighs until his cock lined up with Steve’s entrance and pushed firmly until his hole opened up around him and the fat crown slipped inside. Steve groaned underneath him and he struggled to relax as Danny pushed and pulled his way inside the tight, hot opening until he could go no further.

Danny’s chest was heaving for breath as he struggled to bring his body back under his control. He ran his palm down Steve’s sweat-slicked back and lower until his hands were full of Steve’s ass. He prized him open, shuddered at the sight of his cock stretching his lover wide, and pulled back before sinking back inside. Both men groaned at the sensation and Danny continued to thrust in and out slowly, waiting until Steve had loosened up enough to allow him to move faster.

“Danny, Danny, please,” Steve chanted, his voice muffled by the pillow under his head.

Danny sank into him deep and soothed him, “Shhh…I got you, babe. Danno’s got you.”

He curved over Steve’s back and slipped his right hand beneath Steve’s hip while his other hand helped support his weight and grasped Steve’s swollen and straining cock in his fist. He ran his still slick hand over his length and stopped to circle his tip with his thumb while his hips began to move faster, thrusting in and out of the tight heaven of Steve’s ass.

His mouth was at Steve’s shoulder and he sucked and bit a bruise deep into his flesh while Steve cried out and pushed his hips back to meet his thrust. “Jesus, babe,” Danny panted against his straining shoulder muscles. “I could fuck you like this for hours. Your body was made for me, Steven, and only me. I love to watch you come by my hand. Are you ready, babe? Are you going to come for me?” he whispered his dirty litany over the sound of the pulsing music.

Steve shuddered and thrust into Danny’s hand desperately and cried out as his climax crashed over him and sent his seed erupting from his cock to drench Danny’s fingers and the bed. Danny groaned as the muscles in Steve’s ass clenched and released around his thick length and he braced himself on both arms as he thrust hard, deep, and fast into Steve’s now limp body until he stiffened and came with a shout deep inside Steve’s channel. He plunged inside a few more times until his body was drained and his arms were shaking with fatigue.

Very gently, he lowered himself until he was draped across Steve’s back and peppered his spine with loving, open-mouthed kisses while he crooned, “Babe, so good, so beautiful, so fucking hot. What did I do to deserve you? Love you, love you, love you…” he trailed off as he loved Steve’s body with his mouth and his hands.

He began to worry when Steve didn’t reply, but then he heard the sound of a soft snore floating through the darkness and Danny chuckled. Very carefully, he eased himself from Steve’s body and made his way to the bathroom to wash up and gather the necessary supplies to clean up Steve. Neither of the two men could stand to wake up covered in dried come and sticky lubricant, so one or the other of them took it upon themselves to perform clean-up duty.

After Danny had cleaned up Steve and manhandled him under the covers, he blew out the candles, turned off the music, and opened their door. He had learned from experience that if they locked the kittens out of their room, the little shits would meow and scratch at the door until they had to get up to let them in. Danny had given up the fight and was resigned to waking up with one or both of the cats curled up between his legs or stretched along his chest. 

He slid under the covers next to Steve and curled around his back and rested his hand over his partner’s heart and smiled when he felt it beat out a rhythm against his palm. He nuzzled the soft brown curls behind Steve’s ear and placed a tender kiss there.

Steve sighed and wiggled himself even closer into Danny’s arms. “Love you, Danno. You’re my life.”

Danny blinked rapidly and settled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes. “Love you, too, babe. Forever.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next Monday morning, the two men strolled into HQ laughing and talking about nothing and everything. Steve had an arm draped around Danny’s shoulders and Danny was blowing into his coffee to cool it enough to drink. It was still early enough in the morning that most of the team hadn’t arrived yet, but they could make out the tall, slender form of Kono in the breakroom and the sounds of the microwave beeping.

The partners shared a secret smile, both of them in unspoken agreement that Kono had wanted to ambush them about the movie. Their supposition was proved correct when the exotic beauty turned to pin them with a wicked grin.

“So, did you boys have a good movie night?” she asked with a suggestive tilt of her lips.

Danny shrugged, and replied, “Sorry, doll. We didn’t get a chance to watch the movie yet. We were both so exhausted from the case that we fell out right after dinner.”

Kono’s face fell, but perked back up. “Well, it’s really good. You guys should watch it tonight, if we don’t get any long cases today.”

Steve smirked and replied, “Oh, don’t worry. We told Gracie about it and she’s been wanting to watch the new _Terminator_ movie forever, so she’s coming over tonight to watch it with us.”

Kono’s slanted brown eyes widened. “What? You can’t do that! I mean, it’s really violent and graphic, so I don’t think it would be good for her to watch. This is definitely a movie for just the two of you,” she tried to back-peddle.

Danny made a rude nose. “Please. Kids these days are immune to that stuff. Besides, she’s been watching horror movies with Steven since she was 8 years old. She’ll love it! We’ll make a big night out of it.”

The men turned to walk away, but was stopped by Kono’s shout of, “Wait!” When they turned back to face her, she bit her lip and confessed, “It’s not really the new _Terminator_ movie. I kind of played a prank on you guys and replaced it with a copy of the new _Magic Mike_ movie. You know, the male stripper movie? I really don’t think Grace is old enough to watch that yet. It’s pretty graphic.”

Steve pulled a perfect Aneurism Face and Danny scowled. “Shame on you, Kono Kalakaua,” Danny fussed at the beautiful Hawaiian woman. “We were really looking forward to having a wholesome family night together while watching that movie, and now we have to cancel. Grace is going to be crushed.”

Kono’s face fell and she dug in her pocket to pull out her phone. “I know! I’m so sorry, guys. I was just trying to yank your chains, but I can see that it was wrong of me. To make it up to you, I’ll pre-order a copy of the _Terminator_ DVD and have it shipped here for you guys.” She tapped on her phone for several moments until she smiled. “There! It should be here in less than a week!”

Steve pulled her into a brief hug and smiled sweetly at her. “Thanks, Kono. We really appreciate that. No hard feelings on our part, okay?”

She nodded guiltily, and Danny grinned and asked, “So, do you want your movie back? We can bring it in tomorrow if you want us to.”

Kono held her hands up and shook her head. “No, you guys can just throw it out. I burned it off of my original copy anyway, so it’s not a big deal. Sorry again about that, guys. It was just a joke.”

“Believe me, I wasn’t laughing. Not at all,” Danny muttered as the two men walked away towards their offices.

Steve leaned in and whispered, “You want to watch it again this weekend?”

Danny gave him a slow, sexy smile and replied, “Oh, yeah. Maybe this time you can wear your dress uniform.”

Steve leered. “You still owe me a dry cleaning for my fatigues. I think it’s your turn to arrest me, Detective Williams. I’ve been a very bad boy.”

Danny adjusted himself and took a deep breath and blew it out. “Only if you let me show you my nightstick, sailor.”


End file.
